


No I'm Not Allergic To Nuts

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: What if the vlog where Caspar pranked Jack and Conor was a fake and they were actually held hostage?





	No I'm Not Allergic To Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is based on the vlog where Jack and Conor are doing carpool karaoke and Caspar pretends to have a gun and wears a mask but its all a prank. This is a what if, not with a gun per say but the car jacker is not Caspar.

Jack and Conor had some free time on their hands so decided to do an episode of carpool karaoke. They had been driving through different streets listening to different songs when Jack kept on looking in the rear view mirror. He tugged on Conor's arm and prompted him to turn off the music which was connected through his brother's phone.

"Conor, I think we're being followed." He said sounding concerned.

"What?" Conor replied and looked in his own mirror.

There was in fact a car behind them.

"Turn down this road here." Conor told his brother.

Jack did as he was told and the two brothers kept checking their mirrors to determine if the car was still following. They had actually made a mistake in following the road as it gradually led to a dead end with only the two brothers in the car and another behind them.

"What do we do?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." His brother replied honestly. 

Conor kept an eye on his mirror and was shocked to see a man all in black and a mask covering his face leave the car and get out. What made his heart jump into his mouth was the sight of the man moving towards their car. Neither brother had time to react before the man in black opened the back door and slid into the car, slamming the door shut. He moved to sit behind Jack and brought out a knife. 

"I take it we have your attention now?" He asked in a low voice.

The two brothers turned to look at each other, eyes wide and scared.

"We saw you driving around and we thought we could have some fun with you." The man told them. 

"This is how its going to work. When I gave the signal to my colleague behind us, he's going to reverse the car and drive off. We'll follow behind him before the real fun begins. First off, all phones."

Jack shakily reached a hand into his pocket and gave the man his phone. Conor took too long is removing his phone from the cable before the man moved the knife to place it at the back of Jack's neck and poked him slightly. It made the younger Maynard brother wince and Conor turned to glare at him. 

"I suggest you give me your phone, Mr Maynard, before Junior here suffers the consequences." The man told Conor.

That was enough for him to remove his phone from the cable and hand it over.

"Good now seeing as we're all on the same page we can go." The man said before he turned to give his colleague a thumbs up through the back window.

Jack kept an eye on the other driver. When he reversed, he did too and then turned the car around the follow the lead car. All three sat in silence with the brothers not wanting to antagonize the man seeing as he was holding a knife to the back of Jack's neck. They continue driving before the lead car pulls up in front of an old abandoned warehouse. Jack is then ordered to stop the car and turn the engine off. They don't even have time to think about getting out of the car before the door on Conor's side swings open and he's dragged out of the vehicle, struggling as he goes. He's pulled out his attempts to release himself from the arms holding him when he hears his name.

"If you want your brother to remain intact, I would stop struggling." 

Conor had stopped struggling to look over at the man who had a hand around his brother's neck and with his free hand was waving the knife about. 

"Fine I'll stop just please leave him alone." Conor said.

The man just gave him a smug look and marched Jack into the warehouse before Conor himself was being pushed to follow. Inside the warehouse it was completely bare besides the two brothers and their car jacker plus his motley crew. The man holding Jack dropped the knife on the floor and tightened his grip around the younger man's neck leaving him gasping for air. Conor glared at him. The man reached into his pocket for something that neither brother could see.

"Well thanks for letting me catch a ride. I must say it is fun scaring people. Now its the end of the journey."

With that, the man pulled out an old white cloth and shoved it over Jack's mouth and nose whilst keeping a tight grip on him. 

"No! What are you doing?" Conor shouted, as he watched his brother struggle.

Eventually Jack's struggles grew weaker and his eyes slowly closed before slumping against his captor. The man dropped him to the floor before stepping over him and made his way towards the older sibling who started to struggle again with the arms holding him.

"Don't worry, you'll be joining him too." The man in black replied. 

He then forced the cloth over Conor's face as he smirked watching as the older Maynard brother grew weak just like his brother and as his eyes slipped closed, he was dropped to the floor. 

It seemed like hours later before Conor woke up, head slightly sore from where he had hit the floor. He became aware of the smell of gas and swore under his breath as he figured that the motley crew had gassed the building. He then started to look over for his brother, shouting his name and becoming frantic when no voice replied. He then spotted a figure on the ground by the far side of the warehouse. He ran over, covering his mouth with his arms as the smell of gas grew. He fell onto his knees beside his brother and placed a hand on his young sibling's shoulder shaking him.

"Jack, wake up, we need to get out of here." He said, coughing slightly.

As he received no response, he moved over his brother to check that he was breathing and felt for a pulse, sighing with relief as it appeared that all was well and his brother was just unconscious. He looked around the warehouse for an exit and as soon as he spotted one, he grabbed both of his brother's arms and dragged him towards the exit. When he eventually managed to get out, he fell to the floor, coughing and attempting to take deep breaths as the fresh air hit him. Once he had calmed down, he turned at the sound of coughing and looked over to see his little brother curled up on his side trying to regulate his breathing.

"Hey, its okay, we're out. You'll be alright." Conor said quietly as he rubbed his brother's back in an effort to calm him. 

Jack then moved to sit up before letting Conor help him as his older brother moved to sit next to him. He slumped against his sibling's side and rested his head on his shoulder. The two sat in silence for a while before Conor broke it.

"We should get out of here." 

Jack moved first and then Conor. Jack reached into his pocket, pulling out the car keys that were remarkably still there alongside the car outside of the warehouse. He turned towards his brother.

"Can you drive?"

Conor looked deep into his brother's eyes to see fear so he reached for the keys and headed towards the car. Once they were both inside, Conor thought that they ought to phone the police so tried to find his phone but came out at a loss.

"Damn he took our phones." He said as he looked at Jack.

He continued to search around his pockets as he noticed also that his bank card was missing.

"Great, he's nicked my bank card too."

Jack's eyes went wide as he searched around his pockets to find that he was without a phone and bank card. 

"He must have mine as well. He probably took them when we were knocked out."

Conor sighed and started the car up. As they drove towards town, Conor had noticed that Jack was shaking slightly and figured that it was down to shock. Conor eventually turned up outside the police station and parked the car where he then turned off the engine and faced his younger brother.

"We need to report them."

Jack let out a shaky breath.

"What if they try and come after us again? They've already it done it once, what's to say they will leave us alone now?" He stuttered.

Conor sighed, trying to remain calm as his brother was starting to panic, letting the shock take over.

"We need to catch them so that they won't do this again. It wasn't for fun. They should be locked up. We'll be fine, I'll look after you." He replied earnestly.

Jack took in a deep breath and nodded.

"Come on lets go." Said Conor.

The two brothers left the car and headed towards the main doors, hoping that they could leave this nightmare behind them.


End file.
